Inducements
Inducements follow the rules as written, except where noted as follows. Wizard: The wizard now gives one player of your choice +1 to any attribute (Strength, Agility, etc), plus one skill which that player could normally take on a non-double advancement roll. This increase will last through the next match. Bloodweiser Babes: The babes will now give the player of your choice +1 AV for the next match. Hopefully enough to keep him from suffering an unfortunate injury! Bribes: Price reduced to 50,000. Player of your choice gains Dirty Player skill for next match. Special Play Cards and Magic Items are not available, since the Blood Bowl PC game does not incorporate them. Instead, coaches may choose to generate a random inducement from the tables below. Each roll costs the indicated amount. Random Inducements '50,000 (roll 1d12)' 1. That Babe's Got Talent! Your team visits the local tavern the night before the game. One of the dancers offers to bring some friends to help the cheerleader squad. +5 Cheerleaders for next match 2. Running the Option One of your players has been working with the coaches this week to play the option. Player of your choice gains the Dump-off and Pass skill for next match 3. Backup Catcher One of your players had to fill in for a catcher on the practice squad. Turns out he made a passable catcher! Player of your choice gains Catch and Diving Catch skill for next match 4. Beguiling Bracers A player has come across the bracers of Count Luthor to use for the match. They are so good they even distract the player wearing them sometimes. Player of your choice gains the Hypnotic Gaze, Side Step, and Bone-head skills for next match 5. Gloves of Holding A player puts on a magic salve, Grisnick's Stickum, onto his gloves before the game. Player of your choice gains Catch and Sure Hands skill for next match 6. Magic Gloves of Jack Longarm Your team is featured in Spike! Magazine, and the magazine gives you these gloves for your upcoming game. Player of your choice gains Pass Block skill for next match 7. Good Old Magic Codpiece Mother always said 'Never play without your codpiece'. After years of being passed from one generation to the next, the magic is still working. Player of your choice gains +1 AV for next match 8. Distracting One of your players has been working on getting opponents to pay attention to him, rather than the ball, or his fist. Player of your choice gains Disturbing Presence skill for next match 9. Gromskull's Exploding Runes A player purchased some exploding runes from a dwarven runesmith before the game. Although they are illegal, they are highly effective. Player of your choice gains the Bombardier, No Hands, and Secret Weapon skill for next match 10. Kicking Boots These boots were made for stomping, and that's just what they'll do! Player of your choice gains the Kick, and Dirty Player skill for next match. 11. Stolen Playbook You nabbed a playbook for the opponent's coach! He sure will be surprised when you know exactly how to ruin his play! Player of your choice gains Pass Block and Shadowing skill for next match . 12. Witch's Brew You've spiked the opponents Kroxorade bottle with a witch's concoction! Choose and opponent and roll 1d6 '' 1 - Whoops! Mad Cap Mushroom potion! Player gains Jump Up and No Hands skill for next match 2 - Snake Oil! Bad taste, but no effect 3-6 Sedative! Player gains Really Stupid skill for next match '' '100,000 (roll 1d8)' 1. Butterfingers One player from the opposing team knows he is just not himself today and ball handling for this game is just out of the question. One selected opposing player gains No Hands skill for next match. 2. Chainsaw One of your players brings along a chainsaw for the game: not too subtle, but effective. Player of your choice gains Chainsaw, No Hands, and Secret Weapon skill for next match. 3. Extra Training Your team has been working all week on player better as a united squad. Your team recieves one extra team re-roll for next match. 4. Intensive Training One player from your team is really psyched for this week's match, and has been working long hours to prepare for it. Player of your choice gains one extra skill for next match. This can be any skill that he can learn from any non-double improvement roll. 5. Magic Helmet It's magic has almost worn off, but this relic that once protected older generation Blood Bowl players over their entire appears to have enough magic left for one more game. Player of your choice gains +1 AV and Thick Skull skill for next match. 6. One with the Kicker Somehow one of your players suddenly can read the mind of opposing kickers and can almost always get to where the ball is going. Player of your choice gains Kick-off Return and Diving Catch skill for next match. 7. Stiletto One player from your team has come armed to even up this match. Player of your choice gains Dirty Player and Stab skills for next match. 8. Team Anthem The crowd today is really out in full fanatic support. their cheers and encouragement for your team and abuse for the referees and the opposing team has really set the stage for your team to do their best (including bribing the ref for the first coin toss). Your team automatically wins the coin toss and may elect to kick or receive. In addition, your team receives +2 fan factor for next match. '200,000 (roll 1d8)' 1. Bad Habits The opposing team has picked up some really bad habits and it's starting to change their ability to work as a team. Opposing team loses 1d3 team re-rolls for next match only. 2. Buzzing One player from your team accidentally drank some Mad-Cap Mushroom-laced coffee before this match. Player of your choice gains +1 AG, and the Jump Up, No Hands, and Frenzy skill for next match . 3. Duh, Where Am I? One player from the opposing team was out all night on a bender and is really not ready for this game. Selected opposing player gains Really Stupid skill for next game. 4. Gimme That! One player from your team has been waiting all season to show what he can do - and he wants the ball NOW! Player of your choice gains Dauntless, Juggernaut, and Strip Ball skill for next match. 5. Orcidas Sponsorship One player from your team has been selected to field-test the latest innovation in Blood Bowl footwear. The air-elemental filled soles make the player especially light on their feet. Player of your choice gains +1 MV, Sprint, and Sure Feet skill for next match. 6. Rakarth's Curse of Petty Spite Your team has bribed an old witch to curse one of the opposing players. Selected opposing player gains Loner skill for next match. 7. Tackling Machine One player from your team has been told 'win or else' by the goblin bookies to make good on his gambling debts and he is determined to get his team the win even if he needs to take down every opposing player himself. Player of your choice gains Diving Tackle, Jump Up, Tackle, and Wrestle skill for next match. 8. Magic Sponge The local wizard's guild is a fan of your team and has provided your team with a magic sponge that offers healing magic to one lucky player. Your team gains +1 Apothecary for next match. '400,000 (roll 1d4)' 1. Assassin Your team hires a trained assassin to dope a vital player from your opponent's team to force him to miss the game. Pick a player from the opposing team. He must miss the next match . 2. Doom and Gloom Due to some cunningly planted rumors and smear campaigns, the opposing team come into the game with some serious morale issues. Roll a D6 for each re-roll the opposing team has: for each result other than a 1, the opposing team loses a re-roll for the match. 3. Morley's Revenge The opposing team's drinks have been spiked with a powerful laxative which makes several players have trouble getting out of the locker room facilities. Randomly select (done by commissioner) three opposing players. Roll 1d6 for each player. On a roll of 1-3 that player misses the next match. On a roll of 4-6, he may play normally. 4. Mysterious Old Medicine Man A small, wrinked, cackling man comes to the team offering some of his latest brewed snake oil which he claims will 'cure all that ails you.' Surprisingly it works...too bad he vanished without a trace after selling it to you. Your entire team gains +1 AV for next match. Tastier's Inducements During Season III and the off-season, Tastier proposed some changes to the random inducements. It has been suggested that these will be in use for Season IV. Category:Rules